


I Remember The Freckles On Your Back

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [47]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (idk how the fuck I'm supposed to tag this so like), (just read this pls), Bottom Luke, Housewife-to-be! Lukey, M/M, Rockstar! Mikey, Top Michael, honourable one scene of Cashton, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke has been dating Michael since Year 10, and of course, someone discovered Michael off of YouTube before they could both apply for uni. Michael started off as opening acts for some bands, but within a year, he grew his own fanbase. Two years later, he’s headlining world tours, which is quite the feat. Michael was initially afraid of their long-distance relationship not working, but plethora of kisses and cuddles later, they decided to work it out.And it has been working out since.Or,where Luke has been loving Michael since they were 16 and love each other so much nothing can ever come between him and Michael.





	I Remember The Freckles On Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the release of WYB the best way I can!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(that means by writing Muke smut)~~

_“Babe, you should be sleeping. It’s 2am where you are,”_ Michael’s worry is tangible even via FaceTime. “ _Why are you still up?”_

“I’m cramming for my Earth Sciences midterm,” Luke huffs. “What time is it where you are?”

“ _7am… couldn’t sleep much…”_ Michael yawns. “ _When the tour is over, I’m gonna live in your parents’ house.”_

“It’s not like they hate you,” Luke giggles. “They love you. They keep asking me when you’re coming back to Australia.”

“ _Well, I have two weeks between the North American leg and the Oceania one,”_ Michael informs Luke. “ _I’ll just go straight to Sydney.”_

“Don’t you have to check in with some people during your time off?” Luke frowns.

 _“No, I don’t. it’s called a ‘time off’ for a reason,”_ Michael chuckles. “ _Off to bed you go, baby. I believe you can ace it.”_

“Okay, _fine_ ,” Luke huffs and jabs at the red button.

Luke has been dating Michael since Year 10, and of course, someone discovered Michael off of YouTube before they could both apply for uni. Michael started off as opening acts for some bands, but within a year, he grew his own fanbase. Two years later, he’s headlining world tours, which is quite the feat. Michael was initially afraid of their long-distance relationship not working, but plethora of kisses and cuddles later, they decided to work it out.

And it has been working out since.

♫♫♫

“Don’t you ever miss his dick?” is not the first question Luke was expecting to answer to when he woke up that day. “Like, you’re a whiny, loud, whorish bottom, don’t you wish it was his dick not your dildo—”

“Pardon my boyfriend,” Ashton claps a hand over Calum’s mouth. The way Calum looks more turned on than anything else really disturbs Luke.

“Yeah, pardon him,” Luke grimaces.

“It’s always been the four of us and now it’s just the three of us. Lucky bastard,” Ashton sighs dramatically.

“You don’t want a rockstar life anyways,” Luke points out. “You’ve always said some romantic shit about ‘starting a life together for rest of forever with Calum in the countryside—’”

“Don’t remind me,” Calum giggles, apparently having gotten rid of Ashton’s hand. “I get—”

“Please don’t lock him away like the last time you were super angry at us,” Ashton gives Calum a warning look before speaking. “That was not fun for anyone.”

“Michael is gonna FaceTime me today after his concert,” Luke sighs dreamily. “He sounds so sexy after his concerts.”

“Save your phone sex for later, literally,” Ashton groans.

♫♫♫

 _“Guess what?”_ Michael asks Luke as soon as they start FaceTiming.

“Yes?”

 _“You’re supposed to guess, not say ‘yes’_ ,” Michael frowns.

“What?” Luke sighs in a faux defeated manner.

 _“I’m flying you to my last show of the North American leg so we can be reunited earlier!”_ Michael exclaims.

 _“Michael,”_ Luke sobs. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend anyone can get?”

 _“You remind me everyday,”_ Michael chuckles. “ _I know you don’t go back to uni for another two weeks, so—”_

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, baby,” Luke wipes his tears away. “I love you.”

_“I love you too, princess.”_

♫♫♫

Luke will never get used to flights. He’s been on a couple before—one to Disney World with Michael for their 3rd year anniversary, and another one when Michael flew him out for his first world tour’s last concert night—and he’s just jittery. He slept his entire way through and when he gets out of the gate, he sees the triad of security guard for Michael.

“Baby!” Luke sprints towards Michael and jumps up as he hugs his boyfriend, pressing a messy kiss to Michael’s lips. “Hi.”

“I almost broke my spine and that’s not good mere hours before a show,” Michael jokes, pressing several kisses on various places on Luke’s face. “How was the flight?”

“Slept like a baby,” Luke giggles.

“You _are_ a baby,” Michael chuckles, gently placing Luke down.

Luke huffs.

“My cute baby,” Michael presses several pecks to Luke’s lips.

 

The ride to Michael’s hotel from the aeroport is filled with kisses. Once they get into Michael’s luxury suite, Michael slams Luke’s back to the nearest wall, making him whimper.

“I missed you so much, fuck,” Michael rasps against the sweet spot below Luke’s ear. “My hand isn’t as nice as your ass, princess. Are you wearing your lace panties, baby?”

Luke whimpers again, letting Michael mark up his neck with pretty love bites. He parts his lips all-too-willingly when Michael kisses him on the lips again, wild and hungry.

Somewhere in midst of flurry of kisses, Luke finds himself completely bare, save for his pretty pink-and-white lacy panties. Michael, who is stark naked, snaps the waistband of Luke’s panties against his skin with his teeth.

“Mikey,” Luke whines. “Please…”

Michael takes his sweet time with getting rid of Luke’s lace panties. Luke is a whining mess by the time his lacy barrier is gone and his cock is leaking profusely. His breathe hitches when Michael’s tongue starts lapping at his hole, teasing him even more. Michael’s tongue slips inside just as his lubed fingers do, making Luke choke on his moan.

“M’ready,” Luke lets out another moan just as Michael’s fingertips graze his prostate.

Michael flips Luke onto his tummy, on all-fours, ass up. Luke doesn’t suppress the moan that escapes him when Michael starts a kiss trail from the bottom of his neck. He knows by now that that’s were his trail of freckles are, and what Michael likes kissing before they make love.

“I love you so much, baby,” Michael whispers as he pushes in. Luke moans from the stretch, welcoming the burn from it.

Luke whines as he realises that Michael isn’t thrusting into his prostate. That Michael is being a tease. He whines in hopes of getting Michael to do what he really wants, but Michael grinds into him at an easy pace.

“ _Mikey_ ,” Luke mewls out, trying to grind his ass back so his prostate can possibly be hit. “Please…”

“Please what? Fuck you hard until you can’t walk without feeling me?” Michael rasps out, _finally_ thrusting into Luke’s prostate. “So you can’t stop thinking about what I did to you for ages? Is that what you want?”

“Please!” Luke cries out, needing his release.

Lips pressed to the start of Luke’s spine, Michael starts to really plough into Luke’s prostate, making the curly blond cry out over and over from pleasure. Luke feels his entire body shaking as he releases, spurting all over the bedsheets. He whines from overstimulation as Michael thrusts and thrusts into him until he releases inside his walls.

“Fuck,” Michael flips his sweaty fringe away from his face. “I love you, princess.”

“I love you too; I missed you too much,” Luke giggles as they fall into post-coital cuddling session. As always, Luke is the little spoon.

♫♫♫

Luke frowns and swats at the person trying to wake him up. His ass hurts and he wants to stay in this wonderful smelling bed—with a spice of Michael’s cologne—

“Mikey, let me sleep, dammit,” Luke growls.

“If you wanna miss my last show of the North American leg, be my guest,” Michael scoffs.

“I’ve been to many of you concerts,” Luke whines.

“But tonight’s important.”

 

Hundreds of kisses and a whining Luke later, they both arrive at the venue. Luke attends the concert from the VIP section close to the stage. Michael does an excellent job at finding him like always, looking into Luke’s eyes whenever it’s the part of the songs that is declaring his love for Luke.

“Now,” Luke is confused when the set is finished and the spotlight is still on Michael. Michael should be doing the final bow by now, with his opening acts, “the set is over, I know that. You _all_ know that. There’s a reason why the show isn’t entirely over yet. There’s a story I need to tell all of you tonight at this venue. There’s a boy I have been in love with for quite some time. We met in secondary school. We hated each other until I had the balls to ask him out.” Luke’s heart is thudding against his chest right now. He thinks it’s a miracle that his heart didn’t burst open from how fast it’s beating. “Fast-forward three years, I got signed to my record label.  And it struck me— _what if I ask Luke the most important question in my entire life when I have a big crowd?”_ Luke’s jaw drops when he realises why Michael was so adamant with his presence tonight. A camera wheels and focuses on him. “Luke Robert Hemmings, my heart, my love, my soulmate…” Luke isn’t breathing properly at all; he can’t. A minute or two later, Michael pops up beside him. “Gotta love hidden passages… anyways…” Michael gets down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

The ring is simple and elegant at the same time. Two bands are connected by a cushion-cut diamond surrounded by tiny rubies.

“I forgot what it means to speak for a sec,” Luke whispers. “And it’s a yes.”

“I love you so much, baby,” Michael whispers as he pushes the ring up Luke’s finger.

“I love you too, Mikey.”

The ever after was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a tumblr, which you can follow [here](mukeafonao3.tumblr.com) and just relate to my random ass posts (original or rb'd). Or on twitter and wish my happy birthday on the 24th!


End file.
